show_by_rock_fes_a_livefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Show By Rock!! episodes
Show By Rock!! (2015) Episode List (All information is taken from the English Wikipedia for Show By Rock, but is edited for clarity, and put here for convenience and reference's sake.) 'Episode 1 - "Have a nice MUSIC!!"' Original air date - April 5, 2015 Cyan Hijirikawa is a shy high school girl who loves music and wants to become part of her high school's band, but is too shy to ask to join it. One night, she is suddenly sucked inside a rhythm game on her phone into a musical world known as Midi City, being intercepted a pink guitar midflight. When she regains her senses, Cyan finds herself in a cat-like form, witnessing a performance by the band Trichronika, being made up of members Shuu☆Zo, Kai, and Riku. Just then, a mysterious monster appears, attempting to drain the power from the Melodisian Stones in Trichronika's hearts in order to turn them dark. Spurred on by her talking guitar named Strawberry Heart, Cyan manages to defeat the monster with a powerful guitar solo. Shortly afterwards as Cyan now finds herself in a still catlike, but more human form, she is scouted by Maple Arisugawa, the CEO of the Banded Rocking Records record label, to become a member of his band Plasmagica, and is introduced to fellow members Chuchu, Retoree, and Moa. 'Episode 2 - "With our Crimson Gaze.. (etc)"' Original air date - April 12, 2015 Cyan, after accepting the contract with BRR, meets the other agency's band Shingancrimsonz, a rowdy boy's band made up of Crow, Rom, Yaiba and Aion. Maple is contacted by a representative of Trichronika and is asked to have Shingancrimonz doing the opening act because the band that they originally had came down with food poisoning. The band was initially against the idea but were quickly convinced by Angelica. Shingancrimsonz plays Falling Roses, and the concert goes without a hitch. Cyan is invited to stay at the BRR dormitories when they found out that Cyan had nowhere to stay. When Cyan is alone again, she learns from Strawberry Heart that she cannot return home until she saves the world that she is in by defeating the Dark Monsters like the one that attacked Trichronika. Cyan agrees on the condition that she will be able to return before Golden Week starts. 'Episode 3 - "Yes! Idol ♡ Declaration"' Original air date - April 19, 2015 Plasmagica is offered a chance to participate in a Battle of the Bands against Unicorn Virtual Music Inc.'s Criticrista made up of Rosia, Holmy, Tsukino, and Jacklyn. Chuchu becomes curious as to why Cyan isn't familiar with them, as the St. MIDI High School they attend is a prestigious well-known academy. As everyone focuses on how best to win the battle, Retoree recalls how she joined the band in the hopes of making some friends, but is too shy to act upon it. Plasmagica later becomes nervous after hearing Criticrista's rehearsal, convinced they can't win. However, Cyan uses her music to ease everyone's nerves, proposing a new arrangement for their song. Despite still losing to Criticrista, the girls are satisfied with their first concert and end up feeling closer than before. 'Episode 4 - "Enchanting Dream Fireworks of a Night Journey"' Original air date - April 26, 2015 Retoree invites the girls to a performance by the popular enka band Tsurezure Naru Ayatsuri Mugenan made up of members Daru Dayu, A, and Un. Plasmagica becomes entranced by their unique culture and originality. Following the performance, after meeting the band members themselves, the girls feel they need to change their style in order to become more popular. Rom then snaps at Plasmagica that it's not all about popularity, so they instead decide to write their first new song since Cyan joined. Meanwhile, Moa, who is secretly an alien sent to investigate other worlds, grows concerned about her secret. 'Episode 5 - "Maze of DESTINY"' Original air date - May 3, 2015 After Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan come into contact with another Dark Monster, barely making it out unscathed, Plasmagica gets a gig at an upcoming Indies Band concert. Later that night, Chuchu eavesdrops on Cyan as Strawberry Heart reminds her of her mission to fight against the Dark Monsters. On the day of the concert, as another Dark Monster appears elsewhere, Strawberry Heart forces Cyan to leave her concert in order to search for it, despite Chuchu's attempt to stop her. Cyan reaches the Street Live where the Dark Monster had attacked Ninjinriot, the members, (Arashi, Oboro, Rin, and Kamui, having thankfully gotten away unscathed. Cyan realizes that the Dark Monster might be heading towards the Indies Band concert where Plasmagica is performing, and she runs back. Upon Plasmagica confronting her, Cyan reveals to the other members that she came from another world, leading Retoree to become upset by the thought that she'll have to go home someday, and running away. 'Episode 6 - "Ba-dump!? It's a Beach Training Camp ♡ Full of Swimsuits ♪"' Original air date - May 10, 2015 Strawberry Heart and Maple fill in the other members about how the creator of the dark monsters, Unicorn Virtual Music Inc.'s CEO Dagger Morse, had originally pulled Cyan into the Sound World for his own plans, but she was intercepted by Strawberry Heart. Wanting his bands to grow stronger for the upcoming Grateful Rock Festival, Maple arranges a training camp, sending Plasmagica to the beach and Shingancrimsonz to the mountains. During the trip, Cyan tries to convey her feelings to Retoree, but she still can't bring herself to forgive her. Later however, Cyan manages to sing a song, Ryuusei Dreamline, that properly gets her feelings across to both Chuchu and Retoree. Afterwards, Moa reveals her identity as an alien, with her bandmates no longer caring about such trivial matters and instead focusing on treasuring their time together, deciding to use Ryuusei Dreamline for their next performance. 'Episode 7 - "Youkai Street"' Original air date - May 17, 2015 While Dagger's henchman spreads rumors about amazing performances being held in Youkai Street, with the intention of luring out bands, Marimari, a youkai from the band Shinimonogurui, asks Plasmagica for their help in finding her bandmate, Tsugihagi, who went missing amidst monster attacks there. As Shingancrimsonz goes to Youkai Street to perform, they are attacked by a Dark Monster, who drags them into another world and prevents Cyan from following in after them. Despite the odds being against them, Shingancrimsonz manage to hold their own and defeat the monster, who turns back into Tsugihagi and is reunited with Marimari. Everyone soon makes their way home, unaware that a mysterious dark blob has attached itself to Aion. 'Episode 8 - "Crimson Quartet"' Original air date - May 24, 2015 Plasmagica learns that they can't enter the Grateful Rock Festival as they haven't had a proper live concert yet, so Maple suggests they participate in another battle of the bands against Criticrista. Meanwhile, Aion suddenly decides to quit Shingancrimsonz to the shock of the other bandmates, leading Strawberry Heart to suspect and warn the other band members that he may be under the influence of a Dark Monster. As Plasmagica and the other Shingancrimsonz members search for Aion, Trichronika's Shuu☆Zo informs Rom and Yaiba about Aion's whereabouts, hinting towards some history between him and Rom. Finding Aion at the top of a skyscraper, Crow joins the others in order to return his guitar to him, saying that his quitting was not accepted, and that he would never let someone who wrote such soulful songs to leave, restoring the order in his Melodisian Stone. With the crisis averted, Plasmagica turns their attention towards their upcoming band battle against Criticrista. 'Episode 9 - "Falling Star Dreamline"' Original air date - May 31st, 2015 As Criticrista prepares for the battle of the bands, Dagger converses with his captive songwriter. Meanwhile, Chuchu suggests that the girls learn how to improve their performance to enhance their appeal to the fans. When Rom passes this off as superficial and upsets Chuchu, Retoree shows Chuchu a photo of their training camp, reminding her that the most important thing is to have fun. On the day of the battle, Cyan grows concerned by the attention she gets from Criticrista's lead, Rosia, which also stirs up dark feelings in Chuchu. Plasmagica manages to perform their best Live yet, and win the battle. Dagger punishes Criticrista for their loss by darkening their Melodisian Stones and transforming them into a dark monster. 'Episode 10 - "Reverse Rhapsody"' Original air date - June 7, 2015 Chuchu starts to become overcome with feelings of jealousy towards Cyan's growing popularity, which catches the attention of Dagger. Meanwhile, Strawberry Heart warns the girls about Dagger's intentions for the Grateful Rock Festival, in which he hopes to obtain Cyan, Shuu☆Zo, and Daru Dayu for his own band, suggesting that Plasmagica can defeat Dagger with their music. Later, Chuchu is called out by Dagger, who preys on her selfish desires and sways her over to his side in the hopes of making Cyan despair. Just as Chuchu announces her plans to quit Plasmagica, Strawberry Heart, who is revealed to be possessed by the songwriter that Dagger has imprisoned, Grateful King, urges her bandmates to stop her, prompting Cyan and the others to use the song she wrote to help her regain her senses. Chuchu then apologises for her selfish motives, deciding she has no intention of quitting Plasmagica. 'Episode 11 - "Grateful Rock Festival"' Original air date - June 14, 2015 As everyone assembles at Boodookan for the Grateful Rock Festival, Cyan grows concerned that she hasn't heard from Strawberry Heart since rescuing Chuchu, while Dagger prepares to use a song written by Grateful King to take over Midi City. Midway through the festival, Plasmagica, Shingancrimsonz, Tsurezure Naru Ayatsuri Mugenan, and Trichronika are attacked by a Dark Monster, capturing everyone except for Cyan, Shuu☆Zo, and Daru Dayu. As Daru Dayu fights against the monster, Cyan realises that the Dark Monster is actually Criticrista. 'Episode 12 - "Our Youth is Non-Stop!"' Original air date - June 21, 2015 Thanks to the efforts of Daru Dayu and Shuu☆Zo, Cyan manages to use her music to purify the Dark Monster, freeing Rosia and the other Criticrista members. Just then, Dagger makes his appearance, using his power to take everyone captive in order to sway Cyan into joining him. Before Dagger can corrupt Cyan's Melodisian Stone, he is stopped by Grateful King, who managed to escape thanks to the efforts of Maple and his assistant Angelica. As Dagger prepares to use his full power against Cyan, Grateful King blocks Dagger's attack and sends Cyan back towards her own world. Not wanting her friends to fight Dagger alone, Cyan unleashes her own potential to return once more, and uses her power to defeat Dagger, returning him to his original form. With the battle over, Plasmagica gives one final performance before Cyan returns to her own world, where she works up the courage to join her school's music club. 'Credits' Under Construction! Category:Anime Category:Show By Rock!! Category:Episode List Category:Season 1 Category:Plasmagica Category:Shingancrimsonz Category:Tsurezure Naru Ayatsuri Mugenan Category:Trichronika Category:Criticrista Category:Shinimonogurui Category:Arisugawa Maple Category:Dagger Morse Category:Grateful King